Invited
by Marymel
Summary: Greg gets comfort from Jackson after the case of the missing family. Mild spoilers for "Uninvited."


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**My laptop is still dead, so I'm posting this early. SPOILERS!**

**Inspired by 14x18, "Uninvited," and there are some mild spoilers.**

**I loved Greg in this episode "Uninvited." And I thought about my story "I Need A Hug" when I wrote this. No matter what Greg and Morgan face on their job, Jackson makes everything worthwhile. So I thought they might talk to him about what happened. Anyway, hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

This had been one case Greg was happy to leave at the lab. An entire family disappeared, and secrets were unearthed as bodies were found. He was so sure they had the right person in custody, but was proven wrong with the evidence Morgan and the team found.

Greg took a deep breath as he closed his locker door. He wondered if the family would ever find justice as he took his jacket and left to pick up his son Jackson at preschool. All he wanted was to hug his son.

As he pulled into the parking lot, Greg thought about his conversation with Doug Adamson. He was so sure the man killed the family, only to learn he was a pawn in someone else's sick game. He wished they could have found the family safe, but he knew that wasn't usually the case.

Watching the children on the playground, Greg wished his son and all his friends would never endure something as horrible as what happened to the family. He tried to put the case out of his head when he saw Jackson playing with his friends, laughing and happy.

Greg never tired of seeing his son's smile. Knowing his beautiful son just loved him and loved being with his extended family, Greg smiled. Hearing his son laugh and play with his friends made Greg realize everything really would be okay as long as he had Jackson.

Jackson laughed and ran on the playground, blissfully unaware of the case his father and the team just closed. All he wanted was to play with his friends and be with his family. He looked over and saw Greg watching him, and a wide smile crossed his face. "Daddy!"

Greg smiled when Jackson rushed to him. He lifted the little boy and smiled as Jackson giggled. Knowing his son was there at the end of each case gave Greg a sense of peace.

"Hey, Jacks," Greg said with a warm smile. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah! We talked about flowers an' plants! Did you know dat bugs help flowers grow?"

"I did," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Yeah! An' plants need sun an' water!"

Greg smiled as Jackson happily talked about his day at preschool. He knew he'd really be okay as long as Jackson was there.

Jackson smiled at his father. "Daddy, did you have a good day?"

Greg sighed quietly. "You know what? I wasn't having a good day, but I am now."

"You are?"

"I am," Greg said with certainty. "Because every day I get to be with you is a good day."

For a little boy, Jackson had a huge smile. "Wow! So you not sad?"

"Nope, because I'm with you."

"Cool! I happy, cause I with you!"

Seeing his innocent son happy to make his daddy feel better, Greg smiled with relief and love. Some cases didn't turn out the way he and the team hoped, but seeing Jackson smile made Greg feel blessed.

As they drove home, Jackson hummed a little song to himself. "Da plants need da bugs an' da water an' da sun..."

Greg looked in his rear view mirror and smiled as his son sang, happily unaware of the crime his father and the team investigated. He hoped his son would never face something as horrible as the crimes he investigated. Knowing Jackson just loved his father and family, Greg knew he was so lucky to have him.

As they walked into the house, Jackson looked up at Greg. "Daddy, you make me happy."

Greg smiled softly at his son. "I do?"

"Yeah, cause you take good care of me. An' we go on da bestest bug hunts, an' you an' mama give da biggest hugs! I fink every day wif you is a good day, too!"

Knowing his son just loved him, Greg smiled and lifted his son into his arms. "I love you, Jacks," Greg said as he hugged Jackson.

"I love you, too!" Jackson pulled away and smiled at his father. "An' we love mama too!"

"Yes, we do. We're a pretty great family, huh?"

"Da bestest!" Jackson insisted.

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "Yeah," he said softly. "You're the best."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you! I love you, daddy!"

"I love you, Jacks."

**The End.**


End file.
